The present invention relates to a package with electronic components mounted in a manner that is easily removal without damage.
In a conventional package, integrated circuit (IC) chips are mounted on a substrate on and in which wirings are formed to be electrically connected to circuits contained in the chips by leads. Further, the leads and the upper surface of the substrate are coated with silicone resin. This resin coating is intended to protect said wirings formed on the substrate and said leads from moisture. An example of such a conventional package is disclosed in a paper entitled "Non-hermetic packaging techniques for hybrids" by Brad Older and Richard A. Bly, published in June 1979 in the Electronic Packaging and Production, pp. 137 to 139.
In the disclosed prior art package, it is difficult, when replacing the chips, to remove the silicone resin existing in each space surrounded by the leads, the lower surface of each chip and the upper surface of the substrate. Moreover, when the package is soaked in organic solvent to remove the silicone resin, the resin expands such that the leads may come off the substrate or be cut.